Gallant Sun
by Princess-Of-The-Cafeteria
Summary: It was a guild that was always ranked the lowest of all, a guild that people believed is full of weak mages, a guild that wasn't like any other guild. But what if those rumors aren't true? Proven by the next generation of the guild who fought all together as one. Can they reach the top? Or will the other guilds push them back down? A story full of OCs that aren't really mine.
1. Introducing some OCs

**Chapter 1: Introducing some OCs.**

The guild doors snapped open, revealing a hooded person, probably just returned from a job. He walked past several members who waved at him, giving some a nod in response. He carelessly pulled his luggage through the hallway, hitting some obstacles on the way. Finally, reached his stop, which is the bar, and sat down. "Oh Hi, Dray! Can I get you anything?" The barmaid, named Stein, asked cheerfully. The man she called Dray, nodded in response, and gestured at a specific wine in the wine rack. Stein, being the playful girl she is, and having a specific goal in mind, acted innocent."Hmph? Which one Dray~" Stein asked in a sing-sang voice, teasing obvious in her tone. Drayden, not really the one who loves talking, gave her an irritated look. He knows what she wants, and she's been trying everytime he wants to buy something from the bar. "I'm sorry, Dray-kun~ I don't get what your trying to say" Stein, again, said in an innocent voice. "Just get me a Sake" he murmured, already tired of her trying to get him to speak, he just gave in. "Aha! Yes! You spoke! I win!" The barmaid exclaimed, dancing any moves she could think of, earning a couple or more sweatdrops from the other guild members.

A green-haired teenager jumped from branch to branch, trying her best to avoid the water beams being shot at her. On the other hand, her team mate and best friend Cantrelle, was helplessly being beaten up due to the hand that's covering her mouth and arms harshly (which prevents her to use her song magic), and the other man that's beating her up. As soon as the green-haired mage reached the nearest branch to Cantrelle, she used up her remaining magic to hit the man that's beating her best friend up, then jumped and kicked the guy holding Cantrelle straight to the face. "Sorry, I took so long, Cantrelle" the green-haired apologized as she helped her team mate up. But as soon as she did, a blast of water magic hit her back. "TOKKI!" Cantrelle screamed as the green-haired, named Tokki's body fell limply on her arms. The dark water mage laughed evilly and prepared for another blast. But before he could hit them, Cantrelle, using her song magic, sang a spell quietly, and a barrier of air surrounded them, healing them in the process. The other men who was previously beating the blue-haired girk up, woke up from unconsciousness, but fell again as the dark water mage, whose name is Woturo, hit them with a painful blast. "How could you do that to your allies?" Cantrelle yelled at Woturo. Tokki was regaining her posture slowly, and helped Cantrelle up too. Earning the evil laugh from Woturo, the two became more anger as he told them that 'allies are nothing but backstabbers and weaklings'. As soon as the barrier disappeared, both girls charged on Woturo, giving him punches and kicks which he dodged smoothly. "Poison Rain!" Tokki yelled aggressively as series of poison beams from the sky, successfully hitting Woturo.

" The green vines sway above me, I use them to protect me~" Cantrelle sang magically, and the vines around her came down and hit the enemy. "Venom!" A ball of poison came out of Tokki's mouth and hit the enemy, who was already on the ground but stood up again. Before the two could attack more, Woturo already hit them a powerful blast of water magic, knocking both girls down. -Or so he thought.

Woturo was about to leave them behind, panting heavily due to his loss of magic power and energy. He took a bottle of wine from his belt pocket and drank it relentlessly. Turning his back from the two, and began walking away. "Good shot, I must say, Water Man!" Cantrelle exclaimed sweetly, not showing any hint of damage at all. Tokki stood up as well, didn't say anything due to her quiet personality, no hint of damage as well. Woturo turned and stood shocked. "But how...?" Was all her could say. Cantrelle giggled and Tokki barely laughed. "You look funny!" Cantrelle then bursted into laughters, while the other chuckled. "That's impossible! It should have killed you both!" Woturo screamed in panic and fear at the same time. Both girls turned serious from their previous expressions. "You never did hit us" Tokki said stoically. "I will never forgive you!" Woturo screamed, and charged on the two using his physical strength. "Neither would we!" Both girls said. Cantrelle sang a short song that has something to do with magic power. Tokki concentrated her magic, while Cantrelle prepared on boosting up Tokki. Right when Tokki gathered up all her magic power, Cantrelle held hands with her and chanted, "Unison Raid: Poison Blast!". A huge ball of poison dashed smoothly and hit Woturo painfully, also sending him flying. "Oops.."

A white-haired girl who was actually sitting peacefully on the bar, drinking her favorite vanilla milkshake happily, heard a loud blast from afar. Sensing it was yet again from one of her guild mates, she giggled at the thought of her master animatedly dying again due to the stacks of papers given to them by the council. "Looks like we have another couple to pair up, Shio!" The barmaid, Stein exclaimed lowly. The white-haired girl, whom was called Shio, looked around the guild and found one of her friends, Garris Knight, a guy with dirty-blonde shoulder-length hair, and green eyes, who loves writing and is very outgoing and happy, talking to another friend of her's. The girl he's talking to has pink hair tied in a ponytail, and soft purple eyes. She loves working, and is very brave to speak up. She's not strong physically, but emotionally, spiritually, and mentally, she is. Noticing they were happy talking to each other, she decided not to bother, 'they may be talking about something romantic!' Shiori mentally squealed. But then, the girl, Alyana -whom Garris was talking to, suddenly paled, then collapsed to the ground. This earned a lot of attention from the other guild members. Garris hurried to Alyana's side and scooped her up bridal style, and went to the direction where the infirmary is. The door blasted open, revealing three cloaked person. Most of the guild members can sense strong magic coming from the three. The cloaked persons stepped in the guild, earning glares from most of the guild members. "Where is Shiori?" One of the cloaked people asked.

**So, how Was It? If I made mistakes about your OC's personality/appearance/magic, please PM me and I would gladly change it.**


	2. More OCs!

**Hey guys! Sorry for the late update, I'm really sorry! I was getting ready for the exams and now it's done! I can start writing again. Anyway, here's the second chapter for you guys! **

**I hope I didn't make any mistakes about your OCs...**

* * *

"Where is Shiori?"

The dark voice of the man boomed throughout the guild. A girl with long chesnut brown hair that reaches her waist and bangs that falls in the middle of her forehead named Chase Ozaki, as the protective and caring girl she is, she stood up in front of the three bravely. "I don't know who you are and what you want from my friend, but I advice you to get out of this guild before we start anything" the brunette said, piercing glares to the cloaked persons.

The same man merely laughed, "I'll ask again, where is Shiori?" he repeated his question. The white haired girl, Shiori, is brave and she doesn't want her friends to get involve to whatever these people wants, so, she stepped forward, but was blocked by her friend, Garris.

"What are you doing?" she whispered. Garris only looked at her and shook his head, telling her not to go. But Shiori doesn't want her friends or guild mates hurt if ever these people hurts them. It's not that she doesn't trust her nakamas' strength and magic, it's just that she is scared for them. Feeling the strong magic coming from within these people, she would just choose to go and battle them herself, than letting her friends get hurt. "No, Garris..." she whispered, "I must protect them before anything happens..." she added in the same low tone.

"I repeat. Where is Shiori?" the same man asked. All three cloaked people emitted a dark aura around them, sending shivers and fear to some guild members.

"What do you want from me?" Shiori asked as she walked up to the three. The guy in the middle's smirk was evident even if the hood is covering his face. "Abezethibou..." he whispered only for Shiori to hear and have her eyes widen in shock. She took steps backwards and went on her fighting stance. "Leave. Now!" she said glaring daggers at the three.

"Relax, Lady Shiori. We're not here to take HIM from you" the one in the right said. Most of the guild members are confused with the conversation they're having, but there are some who knows exactly what's going on.

"I don't care what you want, Borothebu. Just Leave." she stoically said to the three.

The one in the middle smirked although Shio can't see their faces due to the hood that's covering their faces. "Oh, you will give us what we want, Lady Shio" the one in the middle said, then snapped his fingers. Borothebu and the one in the left named Gonthalibou, released their intimidating wings and flew up. After a few seconds, they came back carrying two very familiar unconcsious figures with them. The guild widen their eyes then glared angrily to the three. "Release them!" Chase yelled fiercely. The winged-creatures obliged but in the worst way- they did release their bodies, but dropped it carelessly. Drayden hurried to his closest girl friend to catch her before she touched the ground, then carried her and brought her to the infirmary. Chase did the same to the other girl. Both are very caring towards their friends.

"YOU..." Shio was getting deadly mad, piercing sharp glares to the three. "Now, now, Lady Shio. I did tell you that you'll give us what we want. To top these things, my buddies here already planted a DBB in them. You know what I'm talking about." The one in the middle said mischievously, brushing his long beard while grinning evilly. Knowing this evil creatures would do anything to get what they want, she gave in for the sake of her friends. She too is scared of the Demon Body Bomb. It would kill not only the ones planted, but also the people in the same room with them. And worse is, the bomb can't be deactivated, but it can only be removed by the one who planted it.

"What do you want, Dozothibou?" she asked hesitantly, but at the same time, bravely. Dozo's grin grew wider, and with one snap of his finger, Shio found herself in the air being held captive and tied up by the blue-skinned creature named Borothebu. "Ita..daki..masu" Dozothibou said evilly then took off. The guild barely had time to process what just happend, it all happend...fast.

* * *

A black-haired mage was just going back from a mission with his white-haired team mate.

"It's awful quiet. The guild's rowdy noise could usually be heard from here" The white-haired girl whose name is Amber Grace, said to her companion as they stopped 4 meters from the guild.

"Something's not right.." The black-haired guy, named Miharu Shirayuki, said suspisciously. Amber nodded in agreement before began walking again.

As they got closer, they could feel the quiet atmosphere surrounding the guild. Finally reaching the doors, Amber kicked them open, only to see depressed mages of the guild.

They stood there shocked at the sight of the quiet mages, but their little silence was broken by a loud yell calling for Miharu and Amber's names.

They turned to the source of the voice, and found their other team mate running tiredly after the two.

"Miharu-kun! Amber! W-Wait for me!" their pink-haired team mate yelled panting heavily as she ran. Oh, they forgot about her.

The pink-haired girl whose name is Henrietta Crown, finally reached the guild doors, holding on her knees for support as she panted and gasped for air.

When she straightened her body and looked at her guildmates, she twitched in annoyance as she saw her quiet guildmates. A vein popped in her forehead, seeing it's very quiet in the guild. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG IN HERE?" Etta yelled in complete annoyance.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Shio and the monsters...**

The violet-skinned creature sang happily while preparing some odd looking stuffs. "Almost ready~Nyehehe~Lady Shio will be first DM that would help me take over the world~And when I do, I can finally have everything I want~Nyehehe~" he said to himself in a sing sang voice.

A knock was heard from the door, and with Dozo's dark demon powers, the door crumbled into pieces. "What do you want?!" Dozo asked in a lacy hissing tone.

"I-I'm just h-here t-to inform you, My Lord" the other creature stuttered, shaking in fear. "..t-that Lady Shio is now a-awake" he continued.

"Oh? Is that so? Well then, I need her prepared" Dozo said before dismissing the other creature.

* * *

**Back at Gallant Sun...**

"WHAT?" a brunette slammed her hand on the table hardly. After hearing the news about Shiori and the unconscious Tokki and Cantrelle, she went mad and wanted to kick the monsters' butts. But she also heard about the DBB implanted on the two girls in the infirmary, so she can't just do a reckless thing to beat those monsters. All three are very close to her, and she is the type of person who loves her friends and would protect them till' the end.

"I know how you feel, Kenzie. But even if we rescue Shio, Tokki and Cantrelle's lives are on the line." an elder mage with black hair said calmly. He too is worried about the girls.

"I understand that too, Voltz-san. But we need to save them!" the brunette named Kenzie said with an equal worried look.

The other guild members are worried as well. Dray and Chase were the ones looking after the unconscious girls, while the others were thinking of plans to save them.

Come to think of it, I haven't introduced the guild master, have I? Well, you'll meet HIM in future chapters. Right now, he's in a very important arrangement that would last for a week, and the guild members are happy about that.

At the corner of the guild, a guy with black hair sitting on the floor cross-legged, shared an equal worried feeling for Shio. But his face didn't show it, only his mind does say it. And to be honest, he's a little bit interested in Shiori.

**-TBC-**

**Too short, I know. I barely had time to write this, but I know that's not an excuse..**

**And I won't be writing this for some time.. I lost inspiration and I think my writing us bad..**

**Please tell me what you think, I'll try to find inspiritaion and improve my writing skills!**

**R&R**


End file.
